Encuentra en tu interior
by CasBeth
Summary: En el inicio de la cuarta temporada, Gates propondrá una actividad al grupo...Será un fic de unos tres o cuatro capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

La cápsula del tiempo.

Se me ocurrió esta historia entre sueños, durara poco y no voy a dejar Verano. Tiene un aire a un capítulo de Bones, no sé cuál es exactamente porque no veo la serie de continuo.

Si la idea ya ha sido cogida, perdón por copiarla, pero no lo hice aposta.

Inicio de temporada 4...

No me pertenece nada de la serie Castle.

…..

Su mejor equipo de la doce se acababa de rejuntar. Sabía que la estaban ocultando cosas, lo más probable es que no la contaran nada, pero veía necesario establecer un vínculo con ellos.

Además estaba ese escritor redicho que la ponía de los nervios. ¿En serio se creía tan guapo, tan encantador y tan interesante? Lo que la repateaba es que fuera tan necesario para la detective; juntos, por razones incomprensibles para ella, resolvían muchos más casos. ¿Serían pareja?

En cualquier caso, la capitana se acomodó en su butaca. Había estado hablando con su marido sobre maneras de acortar las distancias. El respeto ya lo profesaban, lo cual podría haber sido otro problema y sabía que parte de la confianza la obtendrían al trabajar codo a codo, peor a la vez sentía que tenía que ayudar a este equipo, que a la vez que había perdido a su capitán casi pierde a su mejor detective.

Su marido se había reído de ella, acción que le hizo dormir en el sillón, argumentaba que era un equipo muy fuerte y que a se sentirían cómodos con ella en un futuro. A la mañana siguiente le dejó en la isla de la cocina un libro de aspecto sesentero.

El libro era de la editorial de la policía de Nueva York, el titulo era el siguiente: "Gane la confianza de su equipo paso a paso con el método del señor Miller". Negando con la cabeza cogió irritada el libro, sin haberlo abierto, dispuesta a tirarlo a la basura y previno otra noche de sillón para su marido. Pero, cuando ya lo iba a arrojar al cubo, se arrepintió de lo que iba a hacer, lo más posible es que estuviese anticuado, pero por qué no darle una oportunidad. Se autoconvenció y se puso sus gafas de leer.

"Lo más posible es que Usted nos vaya a leer porque en su unidad haya pasado algún evento relevante o se encuentre nuevo en una comisaría. Le ayudaremos de forma sencilla y rápida a ganarse el respeto de sus detectives.

Existen unos factores que no debe usted olvidar para poder continuar:

Aunque usted tenga mayor rango que sus oficiales y detectives, no debe tratarlos como súbditos.

Lo mejor es que tenga presencia pero no sea un dictador.

No va a ser su amigo, es su jefe."

Por ahora no había leído nada que le llamara la atención, consideraba que este terreno ya lo tenía ganado y pasó al página.

"Sabiendo esto y actuando en consecuencia, lo más probable es que la confianza la profesen hacia usted según pase el tiempo, pero existen actividades que pueden hacer en común que si se distribuyen bien pueden acelerar el proceso. (Recordamos que si una actividad social no se desarrolla satisfactoriamente lo más adecuado sería pasar al método tradicional que es dejar el tiempo pasar.) "

Tras leer la explicación no pudo dejar de reírse. Le parecía que la explicación entre corchetes era del todo innecesaria. Leyó las típicas actividades a hacer en común que no quería hacer y que tampoco se imaginaba como eran ir de pesca, hacer una barbacoa, hacer camping… hasta que vio la última.

"Algunos expertos opinan que esta actividad es la más inusual y con efectos no contrastados.."

Estaba claro que el que escribió esto no quería vender la idea, le hizo gracia lo de "algunos expertos", no creía que nadie estudiara decentemente de lo que el escritor hablaba pero prosiguió.

"la cápsula del tiempo, puede hacer recapacitar a sus subordinados..."

No leyó más. Le pareció una idea perfecta. Compró por ebay una cápsula y se dispuso a organizar todo para contarle al equipo su proyecto. Quizás su marido durmiera hoy en la cama.

…..

En el próximo capítulo veremos que meten y como se toman la iniciativa en la 12 y será más largo


	2. Chapter 2

Siento el retraso, me he puesto mala y me han robado en un intervalo de 8 días, así que escribir no era una prioridad y lo siento.

…..

El lunes en la comisaría estaba siendo muy tranquilo, habitualmente se amontonaban los casos del fin de semana con los nuevos, pero no había habido muchas incidencias.. Victoria Gates lo vio como el momento oportuno para comenzar el proyecto.

Juntó a los tres detectives y al escritor entorno a la mesa de la detective.

-Les vengo a comentar el próximo proyecto que vamos a llevar a cabo: detectives, Señor Castle. Les nombró como pidiéndoles consejo, al ver su asentir con la cabeza prosiguió. –El viernes vamos a enterrar en el parque de detrás de la comisaría una cápsula del tiempo, vuestro cometido es introducir algo chiquito que decir a vuestro yo futuro o a alguno de vosotros.

A Kate no le hacía mucha gracia la actividad, con el doctor Burke, ya estaba realizando tareas similares y sufría sólo con pensarlas.

-Pero Capitana Gates… Intentó protestar Kate.

La capitana levantó la mano pidiendo que se callara. Los otros, estaban sorprendidos por la iniciativa ya que no se la esperaban.

-Se abrirá en 25 años…hizo una pausa como recapitulando mentalmente y prosiguió -No he dejado nada por decir y no acepto quejas ni reclamaciones. Tras decir esto se retiró a su despacho. Los otros se quedaron en silencio como asimilando lo dicho.

Desde dentro oyó y vio sus reacciones, aunque estos no se dieron cuenta.

-¡Que absolutamente genial idea! Se levantó de la silla Castle como si fuera un niño pequeño. -¿Qué le diré a mi yo del futuro? ¿Qué es lo que deseo? Dijo moviendo las manos como si fuera un mago.

-Es muy importante tener claro lo que se quiere… si no luego da mal fario. Le siguió la corriente Ryan. –Pediré ayuda a Jenny.

Kate no podía poner los ojos más en blanco y Javi les miraba tan escéptico como ella.

…

La detective comentó en la sesión de esa tarde, al Dr. Burke la idea de la capitana. Ante su asombro, descubrió que al psicólogo le parecía una idea muy buena plasmar sus esperanzas y deseos en una carta.

Salió de la consulta enfurruñada, sin ganas de hablar con nadie, estaba muy enfadada y quería gritar. Se fue a los columpios de un parque cercano y se columpió.

Pasó un rato disfrutando del choque con el viento, de las voces de los niños a lo lejos…y se dio cuenta que había tenido un rebote de niña pequeña, en ningún momento había llegado a valorar que poner en la cápsula, se había cerrado por miedo de hacer algo nuevo.

Posó su mano sobre la cicatriz, aún le dolía físicamente. Hace tres meses casi muere, ¿Cuáles podían ser sus planes de futuro? Kate sentía que esta discusión interior la debía de hacer con papel y lápiz así que marchó a su apartamento.

Allí sentada en la mesa preparó una lista de cosas que le gustaría conseguir de aquí a 25 años… Primero escribió el asesinato de su madre pero, ¿era eso lo que iba a regir su vida hasta entonces? ¿Y si no lo encontraba? Aunque el asesinato de su madre la había cambiado, siempre quiso formar una familia, encontrar a su pareja ideal y tener hijos, envejecer juntos... Empezó a imaginarse un futuro feliz, con su pareja y teniendo una pequeña bebé con unos ojos esclarecedores y un pequeño travieso. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, se pegó con la palma de la mano en la frente y volvió a su hoja.

Cogió el lápiz y comenzó a escribir: "Querida Katherine, espero que seas feliz. Creo que es lo que cualquier persona busca. Ahora mismo me encuentro muy rota, creo que no me merezco nada ni nadie pero espero que te vaya allanando el camino.

Es posible que el asesinato de mamá no sea resuelto para entonces, te pido que no lo dejes, que no dejes que se pudra su expediente en un almacén. Pero, no antepongas tu felicidad, tu vida a ello."

En este momento estaba llorando a lágrima viva, sabía que si en es momento le dieran una pista por peligrosa que fuera se aferraría a ella, y eso le daba miedo, mucho miedo.

"Sabes quién es el hombre de tu vida, espero que os hayáis dado una oportunidad. En algún momento estaré preparada para él, pero ahora no, no le puedo decir que le oí, además puede que lo dijera en un acto desesperado, pero en cualquier caso yo sí que le amo. No lo sabe mucha gente pero, él siempre ha estado cuando más lo he necesitado, incluso antes de haberle conocido. Después cuando le conocí, dio color a mi vida, dio alegría a los casos. Es gracioso, un poco infantil, es listo, un poco chulo y quiere y protege a su famila.

Tuve miedo y me alejé con Tom, sé que le hice daño, pero cuando le di una oportunidad se fue con Gina y luego yo le volví a hacer lo mismo con Josh. Creo que alejándome de él tras el disparo le he vuelto a hacer daño, pero no quiero que me vea así, él no me merece. "

La hoja estaba mojada por las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas. En esa carta estaba escribiendo aquello que no podía decir en palabras, todo lo que le daba miedo, lo que le aterraba, pero aún tenía que cerrar los temas que marcaban su vida.

"Espero que sigas luchando por la justicia que no tuvimos con 19 años, si no es siendo policía en otro trabajo, pero actualmente no me veo de otra cosa.

Deseándote lo mejor.

Kate."

Dobló la carta y la metió en el sobre. No le enseñaría la carta a nadie, quién la leyera sabría demasiado sobre un interior que no quiere mostrar.

Se tomó un helado se metió en la cama y se durmió agotada de tantas emociones vividas.

….

Castle se fue muy contento dispuesto a escribir una larga carta para él y para Kate. La de Kate la escribió en unos cinco minutos, quería ser conciso y transmitir sus sentimientos, aparentemente sería lo más difícil de hacer pero tuvo la idea clara desde el principio. Lo que no sabía era que escribirse a sí mismo.

Es muy posible que las cosas no avanzaran con Kate, y no se veía capaz de escribir algo y pensar que lo leería en 25 años en la soledad. Fuera de una relación amorosa él ya se conformaba con seguir manteniendo la amistad, con tenerla siempre a su lado, pero no creía que pudiera soportar verla feliz con otro hombre ¿o sí? Realmente la quería tanto que era posible que la dejara marchar si viera que ella es más feliz con otro hombre, pero esperaba fervientemente que eso no ocurriera.

Estuvo dándole vueltas al tema durante unas horas y pensó que si Kate supiese que tiene información del asesinato de su madre no le volvería a hablar posiblemente y su relación se rompiera. Pero Castle tenía claro que se lo iba a decir, lo que pasa es que no encontraba la manera, y le daba miedo que volviera a caer en el hoyo.

Se lavó la cara y se volvió a sentar delante del ordenador.

"A mi futuro yo:

Espero en un primer momento que Alexis esté bien, que sea feliz y que haya crecido convirtiéndose en una adulta inteligente. No sé si Martha vivirá en estos días pero espero que no sufra ninguna enfermedad sería, que viva la vejez con alegría, como tiene siempre y si se ha ido de nuestra familia que haya sido de la mejor forma posible.

En cuanto a Kate, tras mucho meditarlo, espero que sea feliz. Si no puede ser conmigo que sea con alguien que la demuestre lo valiosa que es, que la quiera, que la haga reir, que esté con ella en el día a día, en lo bueno y en lo malo. Deseo que veras que encuentre al asesino de su madre, al igual que deseo que su vida no gire en torno a ese evento. Si en este momento le estoy ocultando información, futuro yo, es porque no quiero que se atormente y se mate, contra eso sí que no podría vivir.

Ahora mismo parece que estoy escribiendo una oración, pero es lo que deseo, me da igual si mis libros se dejan de vender o si pierdo la habilidad para escribir con tal de que a estas personas les vaya bien.

Si esta carta no la estoy leyendo yo porque ya no estoy; Por favor a mi hija, principalmente y si es el caso a Kate y al resto de compañeros de la 12, si mi pérdida ha sido violenta, os pido que sigáis con vuestras vidas y no os ofusquéis en vengarme o buscarme justicia, proseguir con vuestras vidas y ser felices, que siendo creyente o no, vida terrenal solo hay una."

Cuando acabó sintió un peso eliminado de sus hombros. Se fue a la cama dando un fuerte abrazo de oso a su hija y su madre que se encontraban claramente asombradas y se fue a dormir sin mirar siquiera el reloj.

…

En el próximo capítulo saltaremos al viernes


	3. Chapter 3

El viernes llegó rápidamente, los casos se acumulaban y a Kate casi se le pasa llevar la carta. Javi y Ryan eran sin ninguna duda los más nerviosos por el enterramiento de la cápsula. Castle estaba nervioso pero se mostraba más distante de lo normal.

Antes de comer, a eso de las 11 30 Gates salió de su despacho con una pequeña cápsula.

-Bueno, es el momento de ir metiendo lo que hayáis pensado en la caja. Yo meteré primero esta cajita. Mostró una caja pequeña de color azul y les hizo un gesto animándoles a introducir sus pertenencias.

El primero en acercarse fue Expósito que metió un pen drive. Después fue Ryan que dejó una foto y una carta. Después fue Castle que metió unas cartas y por último Kate dejó su carta.

-Muy bien. Espero que esta actividad os haya hecho recapacitar sobre vuestros objetivos vitales a largo plazo. Es posible que en cierto momento os hayáis planteado vuestro futuro profesional, os considero buenos detectives y, lo que quiero es estar con vosotros, a vuestro lado de aquí a un futuro lejano, también sé que no va a ser así ya que creo que ascenderéis y quiero codearme con vosotros y trabajar a vuestro nivel. Hizo una pausa, el equipo la miraba ojiplatico y continuó. –Eso es todo, podéis volver al trabajo. Gates, se marchó con la cápsula a su despacho y les cotilleó desde la ventana. Se sentía un poco vieja cotilla, pero así les conocía en profundidad…

-Guau pedazo discurso se ha pegado, mira tú a la jefa. Repuso Javi mientras se sentaba otra vez en la mesa.

Ryan estaba callado con una cara de asombro mirando al despacho de Gates. Kate estaba como ausente y lo estuvo en la conclusión de la capitana.

-Chapó. Contestó Castle imitando a un señor quitándose el sombrero.

Al ver a Castle, Kate sonrió. Era un niño pequeño, pero le agradaba la vida.

Tras ello, siguieron con el trabajo como habitualmente y el viernes pasó

…..

-¿Capitana, como fue con tus detectives? Dijo con un tono gracioso

Se encontraban en la cocina, preparando la cena. No se habían visto en todo el día.

-No me llames capitana. Dijo con un tono cortante. –Fue brutal ver sus caras, no te lo imaginas. Dijo riéndose en voz alta. –El detective Ryan se quedó paralizado.

-¿Ese es el latino?

-No te enteras, es el irlandés.

-Ah, ¿y Castle?

-El escritor fue más gracioso, imitó a un señor quitándose el sombrero de copa.

-Me encanta, en serio.

-Te lo cedo, sin duda alguna. Me va a amargar la existencia.

Su marido se rio con un tono elevado ganándose una mirada asesina.

…..

Una semana había pasado desde el enterramiento de la cápsula. En la comisaría todo parecía ir como siempre, a excepción de Kate que parecía más introvertida: se quedaba callada mucho tiempo y en general no participaba en las tonterías que decía el resto. Castle estaba preocupado, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema, quizás tuviera algo que ver con el disparo y no estaba seguro si quería hablar de ello.

La detective se fue a hacer algo sin avisar a Castle, dejándole solo en la planta. Los chicos se habían ido a buscar al sospechoso unas horas antes. Este no dudó en bajar a la morgue para hablar con Lanie.

-¿Cómo tú por aquí, chico escritor?

-Siempre cuido a mis fans, no lo dudes. Lanie le miró levantando la ceja, cómo obligándole a decir el motivo real de su visita. –Vale, baja esa ceja… desde que hicimos lo de la cápsula Beckett está muy rara… no sé qué la pasa está ausente y bueno, me gustaría saber si es porque sea una fecha especial para ella o algo así…

-Castle, a mí me ha estado evitando toda la semana, que yo sepa no le sucedió nada en estas fechas, pero creo que debes preguntárselo a ella.

Castle en realidad no se esperaba mucha más ayuda, así que se despidió. Volvió al piso de homicidios pero seguía sin haber nadie y se marchó a casa.

-¿Qué pasa querido? Es muy pronto para que estés por casa.

-No lo sé, Kate está excesivamente rara y no sé si preguntarla o no. Dijo, con las manos en la cabeza, sentado en la cocina, mientras su madre le servía un whisky.

-Creo que si estás a su lado, cuando llegue el momento te lo contará, pero no la metas prisa o se alejará. Esa chica es muy introvertida, se defiende a si misma cerrándose.

-Ella lo llama, muro.

-Pues eso hijo.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? Dijo Castle confuso

-Vuelve a la comisaría, seguro que sigue allí y sino la llamas.

Castle hizo lo que su madre le mandó. Cuando llegó a homicidios se encontró a Kate más nerviosa de lo común.

-Hola detective, me dejaste abandonado.

-Sí...Castle lo siento. Tenía que resolver unos asuntos personales… Se levantó de la silla con una carta entre manos. –Estuve un poco rara estos días, ya lo entenderás…yo….yo… quiero decirte que bueno trabajar contigo ha sido una experiencia que me ha cambiado. Castle la miraba totalmente confuso ¿le estaba echando? –Espero poder, si tú quieres seguir trabajando conmigo… toma. Le extendió la carta que Rick cogió aún más sorprendido y acto seguido Kate desapareció por el ascensor, aunque intentó detenerla no tuvo tiempo.

Abrió el sobre, la carta estaba escrita a mano y se distinguían zonas mojadas por posibles lágrimas. Empezó a leer... "Querida Katherine, espero que seas feliz…


	4. Chapter 4

La leyó una vez incrédulo ¿De veras Kate le había abierto las puertas de su corazón? ¿Le estaba diciendo que le quería? Miró a su alrededor en busca de una cámara secreta o algo parecido, al no ver nada, decidió que lo mejor era repasar la carta en su despacho.

En poco tiempo, llegó a su casa, Martha estaba allí y le preguntó sobre la búsqueda de Kate. Este respondió con monosílabos con la tez severamente alterada y se encerró en su despacho.

La releyó dos y tres veces. Ahora sí que lloraba de frustración, en esa carta Rick veía lo imposible que sería una relación con Kate, estaba harto de tantos miedos, inseguridades, muros y gente malvada que les separaba además de los tiempos, utilizar a Gina solo le había traído problemas y descubrió que ella había hecho lo mismo que él. Aunque, realmente lo que más le dolía era el sentimiento de inferioridad que narraba Beckett ¿de veras no se consideraba suficiente para él? Tenía una hija, vivía con su madre y con dos divorcios a sus espaldas, ¿de veras era perfecto para ella?

¿Y cuando escribió que siempre había estado a su lado incluso cuando aún no sé conocían se referiría a sus libros? Supuso que sí y con ello tomó una decisión y pensó que tal vez sería lo mejor.

….

Los ojos la escocían de tanto llorar. No había atendido llamadas, ni había mirado el teléfono. Se decía a si misma que haberle dado la carta no era mala idea, pero y si Castle sabiendo cómo era ella, huía. No se sentía capaz de soportar tal soledad, una vida sin él. Entregarle la carta había sido como un venazo y ahora no sabía si estar arrepentida, si llamarle, si... A la cápsula había metido la letra de la canción de Frank Sinatra, My Way, esperaba sentirse como el cantante al final de su vida, aunque sinceramente estaba un poco confusa y emocional en ese momento.

Entremedias de su decadencia, sonó la puerta. ¿Sería tal vez Castle? No, no lo era, era un chico joven con un paquete.

-Me tiene que firmar el cheque, señora

-¿De parte de quién? No podía ser lo que ella se esperaba, no era posible.

-Un tal Alexander, no sé más, me llamó y me pagó veinte de los grandes por traerle esto, el amo. Dijo sonriente el joven. Tras ese pago, verificó su teoría, Castle la había respondido.

Dentro de la caja había una carta y algo envuelto. Por fuera del sobre estaba señalado un uno y en lo otro un dos. Abrió la carta y empezó a leer.

"Querida Katherine:

Me dispongo a escribir esta carta para comunicarte lo equivocada que estás y lo erróneas que son tus teorías y pensamientos. Tu rostro tras estas palabras puede ser de completa confusión, pero no debería serlo, pero no te preocupes, pronto conocerás tu error.

Hace unos años, conocí a la policía más tenaz e inteligente que había visto en mi vida. Estaba entregada a los demás, en su búsqueda de justicia, en vez de quedarse estancada en el pasado había conseguido ayudar a los demás. ¿No te parece alucinante?

Su único problema era que vivía solitaria. Cuando la conocí no me podía creer que ningún hombre se hubiera aferrado a ella. Sonreía poco…reía poco, no se solía abrir a los demás…

Y entonces, llegó una persona genial en su vida, fantástica, única, el inconfundible Richard Castle. "

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, le resbalaban lágrimas pero el tonto de Castle siempre la hacía reír.

"Al principio él era un auténtico peso para ella, pero poco a poco se fue haciendo imprescindible (sin duda alguna). Como este era un don Juan, la chica huyó de él e hizo bien porque aún tenía que dejarle madurar. El único inconveniente era que Castle no se alejaba, ¿sabes por qué? No, creo que no lo sabes… La amaba en su fuerza y en su debilidad…y su amor por ella era tan grande que perdonaría cualquier cosa. Más bien incluso la dejaría ser feliz con otro hombre si él no era el elegido. Creo que tampoco sabes que lo que más le duele en el mundo es que ella no se sienta segura de sí misma, porque es INCREIBLE, porque si alguien no se la merece es él, que ha tenido varias relaciones fracasadas, una hija y una madre que viven con él… (No parece una buena conquista, ¿eh?)

Pero como dice la indudable Martha, quién la sigue la consigue, y por eso Richard la lleva el desayuno, porque por esa sonrisa que le envía a él, solo a él por las mañanas, movería montañas.

El asesinato de su madre es un tema farragoso y lo peor es que Castle no lo está haciendo bien del todo…ya que a través del teléfono recibe información de un tal Smith. Por favor sigue leyendo"

Kate tiró la carta a la otra esquina de la habitación. ¿Por qué le decía esto ahora? Tras declararla su amor, le hacía esa confesión, cómo no había confiado en ella. Pero, había algo que la obligaba a seguir, si él la perdonaba todo ella debería seguir leyendo. Ya no le quedaba mucho además…

"Gracias por seguir leyéndome… quiero que hagas dos cosas: primero dejar a Rick hablar, dos abrir la puerta.

Atentamente.

Alexander."

La carta no decía mucho más, así que miró por la mirilla de la puerta principal, pero no vio a nadie. Abrió la puerta y vio a Richard andar dando tumbos de un lado para otro nervioso en su mundo. No dijo nada y se intentó meter para dentro, pero fue ineficaz..

-Espera. Tengo que explicarme. Lo hice por… salvarte, sé que no debí haberlo hecho, tenía tanto miedo de que fueras aun herida a por el asesino… Se notaba que las palabras las decía de corazón puesto que su cara era de dolor. –Si no me perdonas, lo entenderé. Si te lleva tu tiempo….te estaré esperando. Rick se dio la vuelta sin siquiera mirar la cara de Kate, al menos se iría a gusto a la tumba, ya se lo había dicho.

Cuando estaba a punto de subirse al ascensor, oyó a Kate.

-Espera tú ahora. Levantó la cabeza y vio los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la detective, con su carta entre manos. Estaba atónito ante la estampa que tenía enfrente.

Sin pensárselo, Kate se abalanzó sobre Rick y lo abrazó fuerte, como si quisiera estrujarle y lloró muy fuerte. Rick la rodeó con los brazos y la intentó tranquilizar.

-Perdóname tú a mí. Le dijo un poco más calmada.

-¿Y si empezamos de cero? Propuso Rick

Kate levantó la mirada y enfocó a los ojos y a los labios del escritor. Le tenía muy cerca e ir sin tacones la dejaba a una desventaja muy cómoda que la permitía observar sus labios.

-De cero no. Dijo antes de besar sus labios. Un besó llevó a otro y estalló la tensión que llevaba desatada, Rick cogió en brazos a Kate y a pesar de que estaba abierta le fue complicado entrar en la casa puesto que ambos se descentraban y perdían el norte con cada beso, caricia que llevaban esperando años por recibir del otro.

…

Tras unas oleadas de pasión desenfrenada, Kate se tumbó encima de Castle. Descansando en su nueva paz.

-Rick… Musitó mientras acariciaba su pecho

-Dime Kate

-¿De verdad me dejarías escapar con otro hombre?

-Creo que ahora no… si no hubieras abierto esa puerta… puede que sí. Kate no le dejó avanzar y le besó con pasión.

-Hay algo que no entiendes por muy bien que escribas….al único que quiero, con él único con el que podría vivir es contigo. Rick no pudo contener una lagrimita y la besó con deseo también.

-Entonces, ¿ya te imaginas a los pequeños Ricky y Katie? Dijo con su típica sonrisa chula y pícara

Kate tampoco podía negar la carta. -¿Algún problema?

-Por mi cuanto antes y cuantos más mejor.

-¿Sabes que no te voy a dejar leer nunca más ninguna carta? Dijo ella con falso enfado

-Casi que espero que no tengas que escribir ninguna del tipo de la que vi…

-Te quiero Rick. Contestó la detective

-Yo también te quiero, siempre…siempre Kate.

Sellaron el pacto con un beso, el cual siempre sería su frase, aquella que resumía lo que sentirían siempre.

Gates nunca sabría que su pequeña iniciativa acercaría tanto a dos personas

…

No sé cómo os parecerá.. Prefiero acabarlo un poco con prisa y subirlo que dejarla sin acabar… Aún estoy pensando en un epilogo…pero no lo veo claro

Espero que os gustase y gracias por permitirme compartir esta experiencia con vosotros


	5. Chapter 5

Se estiró debajo de las sábanas. Tenía los músculos tensos, la edad no la había tratado mal pero su cuerpo ya no es lo que era. Su compañero gruñó un poco, siempre le acababa despertando.

Su cabeza apoyaba en su pecho, como llevaba haciendo estos últimos 25 años. Acarició su cuerpo como sabía que le gustaba que le despertaran. Los años le habían pasado factura a él también. Su rodilla le molestaba con frecuencia, incluso ahora que llevaba la prótesis, al igual que alguna que otra herida vieja de bala. Sin embargo, ella lo veía igual de atractivo o más que los primero tiempos de su relación, es cierto que su relación no era la misma, la pasión se había transformado en un amor profundo el uno hacia el otro. No se imaginaba la vida sin él, sin sus tonterías, sus gracias, su cariño y sin los quebraderos de cabeza que le provocaba. Sonreía como una tonta, pese a que su edad ya estuviese lejos de la de una chiquilla, no todo había sido del color de rosas, especialmente con sus hijos de por medio, cuando discutían se le partía el alma, pero un día bueno con él es mucho mejor que todos los malos momentos que habían pasado.

Le besó en los labios, como todas las mañanas, aunque hoy no era una mañana cualquiera.

-Bueno días, preciosa. Le susurró. Abrir los ojos le costaba, pero lo hizo sólo con el propósito de verla por la mañana.

-Bueno días, no tuviste mal despertar ¿verdad?

-Creo que no tuve un beso de verdad de buenos días. Dijo haciéndose el remolón. Se rieron los dos, por mucho que cambiara el tiempo, seguían siendo los mismos. Su sesión de cariños no duró mucho pues gritos y objetos dando golpes se oyeron de la cocina.

-Kate, nunca me dirás lo que tienes hay dentro, ¿verdad?

-Después de que tú me digas lo que escribiste…

-Creo que lo veremos hoy. Si ahora te lo digo ya no tiene gracia. Dijo poniendo morritos

-Anda vamos a ver que hacen estos... Dijo riéndose

Tampoco los sorprendió, todas las mañanas eran así. Los pequeños se pelaban mientras preparaban el desayuno y, hasta que no aparecían ellos o alguno de los mayores el salón era un caos.

Tras vestirse, Rick suspiró pasándose la mano por el pelo, les quería muchísimo pero por las mañanas era un caos y eso que Alexis ya no estaba en casa y sus dos chicas ya estaban en la universidad. Aunque, este gesto no representaba la realidad, puesto que cuando los veía allí, tan vivos, llenos de energía, tan parecidos a él y a Kate, cualquier atisbo de vejez se convertía en vitalidad.

Cuando cada chico estaba en su clase, no se dirigieron a la comisaria como de costumbre. Fueron primero a casa de Jenny.

Hacía diez años que Ryan les había dejado, un acto heroico en una tienda por la noche le provocó tres balas en el estómago, esa noche salvó a sus dos hijos mayores y al empleado del local. Se imaginaban que hoy sería un día complicado para ella, sus tres hijos la acompañarían también.

Expósito iría también pero quedaron allí con él. Gates estaba en Florida en un Resort de jubilados con su marido, Castle lo había organizado todo para que hoy pudieran venir.

…

Cuando se juntaron todos en el parque, se abrazaban entre sí. La pareja se veía con Expósito todos los días, pero hoy era un día diferente. Lo mismo se podría decir de Gates, aunque como capitana fuera muy exigente y sería, cuando supo que sería Kate la que la sucediera, acabó siendo como una madrina para sus hijos, era como otra persona, ya fuera de sus labores como capitana, felicitaba a Castle por su trabajo y todo por ello para ella hoy era también un día emotivo. Hacía 25 años, que sus vidas habían cambiado.

Un rato después unos técnicos desenterraron la cápsula. El silencio se hizo entre ellos. Fue el marido de Gates el que abrió la cápsula.

Primero sacó una foto, se la dio a Expósito. Este miró sorprendido la fotografía, él no la había puesto ahí, era de Ryan. Intentó aguantar las lágrimas mientras seguían repartiendo las cosas.

Había una carta, de Ryan también que le fue daba a Jenny, que se abrazó sin pensárselo a Expósito y sin poder aguantarlo lloraron juntos.

A Gates le fue dada una cajita que abrió. Había cinco plumas, con diseños de la policía y con un sello superior que tenía el logo de la 12. Le dio uno a cada uno de los allí presentes de su grupo, quedándose cada uno con uno.

Después salieron varias cartas. Las de Rick a Kate y viceversa. Habían decidido que no las abrirían allí, estos últimos 25 años habían quedado en abrirlas luego cuando estuvieran solos.

Por último salió el pen drive de Expo. Sabiendo lo que era, se había traído una pantalla para reproducir los videos que había. Era un video de no muy buen calidad tomado infraganti, estaban Ryan, Castle, Kate y Expo en la comisaria y estaban hablando, tras acabar un caso, haciendo el tonto , el video no duró mucho puesto que se habían puesto a cantar y se marcharon contentos dejando el móvil en la mesa y Expo había cortado el video. Los tres del video se abrazaron, agradeciendo el detalle a Expo.

Castle les ofreció recordar un rato los viejos tiempos en su bar, y sin dudarlo se animaron todos (excepto los hijos de Ryan que se fueron a trabajar)

Tuvieron una día un poco agridulce, disfrutaban de las millones de anécdotas que habían ido viviendo juntos, pero les dolía la pérdida de Ryan por mucho tiempo que pasara. Sobre las cinco de la tarde, cada uno se fue a su casa, a excepción de Kate y Rick, que bajaron a su despacho.

-Rick, yo yo no sé… Dijo muy nerviosa Kate.- Llevas mucho tiempo esperando la carta y bueno… no sé lo que te esperas.

Rick abrió los ojos mucho. –Kate, ponga lo que ponga en la carta te seguiré queriendo, yo no espero nada realmente de la carta. Kate le miró levantando la ceja, sabía que Rick no quería expresar lo que había dicho. –No, no no quería decir eso, quiero decir que tenerte estos 25 años a mi lado es tan tan alucinante y me hace tan feliz, que ese amor que siento por ti es tan grande que cualquier cosa que ponga en tu carta, que seguro que es bello, me gustará.

Kate le besó, sentía que era necesario, tras esas palabras tan bonitas le tenía que expresar su amor.

-¿La abrimos a la de tres a la vez?

-1,2…¡3! Dijeron a la vez.

Rick abrió la carta. Le sorprendió mucho, se quedó mirándola con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Kate tardó un poco más, puesto que en su sobre había dos hojas. Al ver la primera, sonrió también, le parecía increíble lo que ponía. Miró la hoja varias veces intercalando miradas a Rick. Se contuvo de lanzarse a él y miró la segunda hoja. Mientras Castle se movió y encendió la música.

Rick le había escrito en la segunda hoja, le letra de Strangers in the Night, de Frank Sinatra, en ese momento empezó a sonar la música. Kate dejó las cartas en la mesa y le abrazó fuerte. Rick puso sus brazos a su alrededor, le encantaba cuando ella se agarraba así a él. Al poco, le levantó la barbilla y la besó mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

Cuando ya no tenían más aire se separaron suspirando "siempre".

-Te quiero Richard Castle. Dijo emocionada bajito en su oído como si de un secreto se tratase, mientras bailaban muy pegados

-Te quiero Katherine Castle.

Cuando acabó la canción sonó My Way, también de Frank Sinatra. Siguieron bailando, como en un mundo alternativo, al son de la música, masticando la letra que tanto le gustaba a Rick. Kate siempre le decía que era un viejete porque Frank Sinatra ya era antiguo cuando se conocieron, pero las canciones de amor, se parecían tanto a ellos, le gustaba tanto la voz de Sinatra que al final no encontraba ninguna otra canción que las supliera.

….

Esa noche estuvieron largo rato sentados en el sillón del salón, con sus hijos, disfrutando de sus historias. Cuando se fueron a dormir, ellos se quedaron allí, abrazados el uno al otro.

-No me puedo creer que escribiéramos lo mismo. Dijo Rick.

-Ya entiendo porqué me pones siempre Frank Sinatra. Dijo de broma Kate. –Pues porque nos conocemos muy bien.

Al día siguiente, enmarcaron las tres cartas en un cuadro las tres juntas. En dos de ellas ponía "Siempre"

Con el paso del tiempo, sus vidas llegaron a su fin, pero sus hijos y nietos siguieron contando su historia, manteniendo el cuadro. También se mantuvo durante aún más tiempo a través de los libros de Rick.

…..

Siento haberlo subido tan tarde.

Espero que les gustase.


End file.
